farfallafamiglia_ninenirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Nacht
}}| style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Other Features class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Farfalla Famiglia - }} }| style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mafia member - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Allies class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gabriel Farfalla Rain Blake Goodwin Yeon Seo Ace Hiver Evangeline Beaumont - }} Background - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relatives class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mother Grandfather Grandmother - }} Other - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapon(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Guns - }} style="background-color: #778899; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Job(s) around the house class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Fixes and tinkers things - }} |} One of the main protagonists and a member of the Farfalla Famiglia mafia group. He is ranked no III. 'Appearance' Dante has has grey eyes and shoulder-length, slightly wavy hair with two long hair loopy. Most of the time, he has a level expression and his eyelids are quite low over his eyes. He is also considerably tall, being one of the tallest characters known so far in the FF roleplay. He needs to be warm all the time, so is often seen wearing a thick jacket, with some kind of furs. 'History' 'Personality' Dante is known to be insanely innocent, which sometimes may get him in trouble. He can sometimes say inappropriate things, even though he doesn't actually realize it. Generally, he keeps a quiet tone and only starts yelling when he's pissed. Dante gets along quite well with the rest of the family. 'Abilities' Dante fights using multiple guns, which he names after female names. He is also able to fix and tinker things as he is in charge of fixing broken things in the house. 'Weaknesses' Dante's weakness is with cold temperatures. He can faint when it's not warm enough, and can even go into a cold coma if it's very cold. The lowest temperature he can survive in seems to be 7 degrees and it is unknown what will happen beyond that temperature (not that we want to find out ^^). 'Plot' Recruitment Arc Arc I 'Reload' 'Relationships' 'Trivia' *Dante has only one male-named gun called Oz *His guns can sometimes be found around the house. It should be approached with caution as it is likely that the safety guard is not on. 'Quotes'